


der Telefonanruf

by anja79



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: 120-Minuten-Challenge: Notfallkontakt (2016)Rating: P 12Genre: Freundschaft, Familie, etwas h/cHandlung: Unerwartet kommt oft....A/N: Schreibübung zu einem alten Prompt der Challenge von 2016.Danke an cricri_72, ohne sie hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie veröffentlich ;)Länge: 1.099 WörterZeit: ~ 120 Minuten





	der Telefonanruf

***  
Es war ein so schöner Tag heute, da hatte er beschlossen im Garten einige Arbeiten zu erledigen. Damit es nicht so eintönig war, hatte er ein altes Radio mit Batterien in seine Nähe gestellt. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er, dass der Nachrichtensprecher etwas von einem Vorfall in einem Fußballstadion erzählte. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, sondern zupfte weiter Unkraut.

Nach einiger Zeit klingelte überraschenderweise sein Handy. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer um Frankie handeln würde. Aber als er aufs Display schaute, musste er feststellen, dass er die Nummer gar nicht kannte. Er wollte das Handy schon wieder aus der Hand legen, als er sich doch noch entschloss dran zu gehen.

„Jo“, meldete er sich knapp.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Schwester Elke vom St. Vincent Krankenhaus in Hamburg. Spreche ich mit Herrn Herbert Thiel?“

„Jo. Am Apparat.“

„Ihr Sohn, Frank Thiel, wurde nach einem Zwischenfall im Stadion bei uns eingeliefert.“

„Oh. Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Herbert besorgt.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, aber es wäre schon besser, Sie würden hierher kommen. Vielleicht sollten Sie eine Tasche mit dem Nötigsten packen und mitbringen.“

„Alles klar. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg!“ Mit diesen Worten hatte er bereits aufgelegt.

Er flitzte ins Haus, um den Ersatzschlüssel von Frankies Wohnung zu holen. Zum Glück hatte er ja vor ein paar Tagen das alte Fahrrad von einem Kollegen geschenkt bekommen. Damit machte er sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung seines Sohnes.

Dort angekommen, lief ihm der Herr Professor direkt in die Arme.

„Guten Tag, Herr Thiel. Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, dass ich Sie hier antreffe?“

„Tach, Herr Professor“, grüßte er ihn im Vorbeigehen zurück und verschwand im Haus. Schnell sammelte er alles nötig zusammen. Gerade als er die Wohnung wieder verlassen wollte, stand Boerne in der Tür. „Können Sie mir freundlicherweise mal erklären, was hier los ist?“, verlangte er energisch zu wissen.

„Frankie hatte einen Unfall. Er liegt im Krankenhaus. Ich soll so schnell wie möglich dort hinkommen“, erklärte Herbert hektisch.

„Einen Unfall? In Hamburg?“, fragte Boerne irritiert.

Herbert nickte.

„Wissen Sie was Herr Thiel, ich werde Sie fahren. Sie sind im Moment definitiv nicht in der Lage am Straßenverkehr teilzunehmen.“

Jetzt wo der Herr Professor es anbot, merkte er erst. dass er sich gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie er nach Hamburg kommen sollte. Sein Taxi war ja gerade in der Reparatur. Er war wirklich total durch den Wind, aber klar, er machte sich ja auch große Sorgen um Frankie.

 

***

 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auf dem Weg nach Hamburg. Dort angekommen erkundigte er sich am Empfang nach seinem Sohn. Die Schwester nannte ihm die Nummer des Zimmers, in dem er ihn finden konnte. Boerne wartete vor der Tür.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, war der Arzt gerade noch da.

„Guten Tag Dok. Wie geht es meinem Frankie“, fragte er sogleich.

„Guten Tag Herr Thiel, nehme ich an. Ihrem Sohn geht es soweit ganz gut. Er hatte Glück, er hat lediglich eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine gebrochene Nase. Die wird aber wieder vollständig heilen. Allerdings muss er noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben.“

„Mensch Vaddern. Was machst du denn hier?“, meldete sein Sohn sich zu Wort.

„Also Frankie, wirklich. Was machst du denn für Sachen?“

„Alles Gut. Nur der Schädel dröhnt etwas.“

„Scheint so, als wäre es manchmal nicht schlecht, dass du einen solchen Dickschädel hast, mein Sohn.“

Frankie verdrehte die Augen.

Der Arzt verabschiedete sich und verließ das Zimmer.

„Wie bist du denn überhaupt hier her gekommen, Vaddern?“, fragte Frankie nach.

„Der Herr Professor hat mich freundlicherweise gefahren.“ Er stellte die Tasche aufs Bettende. „Hier, ich habe dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht.“

„Danke, Vaddern. Stell sie einfach in den ersten Schrank da drüben.“

Es klopfte an der Tür und Boerne kam ins Zimmer.

„Hallo, Herr Nachbar. Und, wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Hallo Boerne. Ganz gut. Nur der Schädel brummt noch etwas.“

„Der verehrte Kollege hat mir soeben bestätigt, dass Ihre Verletzungen nicht so schwerwiegend sind. Weshalb er damit einverstanden ist, dass Sie nur noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben, und wir Sie morgen wieder mit nach Hause nehmen können.“ 

„Wäre ja gut“, entgegnete Thiel. Er sah schon gleich viel munterer aus.

„Ich habe dem Kollegen versichert, dass sich Ihr Herr Vater um Sie kümmern wird und dass außerdem ein ausgezeichneter Arzt ein Auge auf Sie haben wird.“

Thiel seufzte.

„Dann kommst du erst mal die nächsten Tag zu mir, und der Herr Professor kommt zum Hausbesuch vorbei.“

„Mein lieber Herr Thiel, es wäre schon besser, wenn der Patient in seiner gewohnten Umgebung bleibt.“

„Wenn Sie das so sagen, Herr Professor, dann machen wir das so“, gab Herbert nach.

Thiel nickte doch etwas erleichtert.

„Ich würde sagen, Herr Thiel, wir suchen uns jetzt eine Unterkunft. Der Herr Kollege hat Ihrem Sohn Ruhe verordnet. Alles Weitere können wir morgen besprechen.

 

***

 

Als sie am nächsten Tag wieder ins Krankenhaus kamen, saß Thiel gerade im Bett und frühstückte. Er sah schon etwas besser aus.

„Guten Morgen, Frankie. Alles klar?“

„Guten Morgen, lieber Herr Thiel“.

„Moinsen, Vaddern und Boerne. Alles bestens“, entgegnete Thiel grinsend. Doch dabei kniff er die Augen noch etwas zusammen. Typisch Frankie, dachte Herbert. Dass es ihm nicht gut ging, hatte er schon als Kind nie zugeben wollen.

Nachdem sie den Arztbrief erhalten hatten, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Als Herbert nach hinten schaute, hatte sein Sohn die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Er war richtig froh, dass ihm nichts Schlimmeres passiert war.

Als sie in Frankies Wohnung angekommen waren, hatten sie den Jungen direkt aufs Sofa gepackt, damit er sich noch etwas ausruhen konnte. Der Professor hatte sich kurz verabschiedet, um noch schnell etwas einzukaufen. Und jetzt saß Herbert im Sessel und schaute seinem Sohn beim Schlafen zu. Es war schon komisch, dass sie so viele Jahre lang keinen Kontakt gehabt hatten. Mittlerweile konnte und wollte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ohne Frankie wäre. Er seufzte leise. 

Nach einiger Zeit kam der Professor mit vollen Tüten zurück. Boerne stellte ihn sogleich dazu ab ihm beim Zubereiten des Essens zu helfen, damit Frankie noch etwas schlafen konnte.

„Ihr Sohn braucht vor allem Ruhe!“

„Jo. Is ja gut“, antworte er und folgte Boerne in die Küche.

Als sie eine Stunde später zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen und das Essen genossen, war der Schreck schon fast wieder vergessen. Er zog Frankie mit seinem Nasenverband auf – sowas sah aber auch immer wieder albern aus. Boerne gab reichlich gute Ratschläge zur Genesung, die Frankie schon wieder auf die Nerven gingen. Und sie erfuhren endlich, was da eigentlich genau im Stadion passiert war.

***


End file.
